dethklokfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tribunal
The Tribunal is a sinister Illuminati-esque group which monitors Dethklok. They appear in many episodes to discuss Dethklok's latest activities and the dangers these activities pose. They seem to fear that Dethklok are part of an ancient, apocalyptic Sumerian prophecy. The episode "The Metalocalypse Has Begun" suggests that the ultimate event in the prophecy is an "apocalypse of metal." The Tribunal's briefings are led by Senator Stampingston, who usually brings in experts (often with ridiculously complicated names) to speak based on whatever Dethklok is doing in the episode. The group has both military (General Crozier and Vater Orlaag) and religious (Cardinal Ravenwood) leaders in its rank, among others. At its head is Mr. Salacia, a gray-haired man who sits in a throne in the center. There are ten other members, but none of them have been named and only one of them has spoken so far (requesting to go to the United States Pornography Awards, along with Stampingston, Crozier, and Ravenwood). Behind these members of the Tribunal are monitors showing the faces of eight other men appearing via video conferencing who appear to be a panel of addittional experts. These eight men are switched out for seven new men in season two (one stays and simply changes which screen he is on) and in season three onwards they are no longer present. At the beginning of each season, the Tribunal has acquired a new headquarters, each one bigger than the one before. The first one is roughly the size of a conference room, while the second one is more oval-shaped, about the size of a room in a movie theater. The third one is vastly larger than both, being the size of a hangar and has a row of minion on both sides at computers. The fourth season sees the Tribunal expand with rows of minions at computers on both sides and an orbital clock behind Mr. Salacia with five planets circling a center object. Starting in season three, Mr. Salacia, Crozier and Orlaag meet privately in a purple-themed room with a central console with a holographic heads-up display of the Falconback Project. There, they discuss the status of the project. Experts The Tribunal often brings in experts on Dethklok and Dethklok-related subjects in order to analyze the band's actions. As a running gag, these men have increasingly ridiculous names, some of which reference current events. The specialists that have appeared are: Episodes * Dr. Gibbitz (or "Gibbetz" as spelled in season 2) - William Murderface expert ("Birthdayface", "Dethrace") * Dr. Amon Skagerakk Fredrickshaven – Mythology expert ("Dethtroll"), (Dethklok #2) * Dr. Donald Gorthian – Comedy specialist ("Dethkomedy") * Dr. Amomolith Chesterfield - Psychotropic drug manufacturer ("Snakes n' Barrels", "Snakes N' Barrels II") * Ronald Von Momnaldberg - Endorsement specialist ("Skwisklok") * Dr. Natasha Nesciantskidovich – Specialist in Nathan Explosion Studies ("Go Forth and Die") * Vicenzo de Alimamala Corningston III - Celebrity depression expert ("Bluesklok") * Professor Jerry Gustav Mangledink – Child control expert who resembles kiddie show host Captain Kangaroo (Bob Keeshan) ("Dethkids") * Horace Marmingblat Wimplestein, Jr. - Celebrity relationship expert ("Girlfriendklok") *Dr. Chazz Fazzledopenhoffer - Resident acting expert ("Dethstars") *Dr. Milminaman-lanilim-swinwamly - Wedding expert ("Dethwedding") *Dr. Ralphus Galkinsmelter - Psychological death expert (Dethdad) *Wilmore Unduntingiminen - Dethklok financial expert ("Renovationklok") *Celebrity expert (name unknown) ("Tributeklok") *Dr. Ninmiltrid Fmiltindryden - Celebrity death specialist ("Dethhealth") *Dr. Imptnin Pmiltson - Fatherhood expert ("Fatherklok") *Dr. Tormindbind Mickmildididindnin - Nathan Explosion romance expert ("Fanklok") *Dr. Krumpworth Chponglasia IV, Jr. - Racism expert ("Diversityklok") *Dr. Borgermu Barret Swingdworth - Prank call expert ("Prankklok") *Dr. Richard Reinhold Rnawighiwowpj - Dethklok economist ("Motherklok") *Captain Slufgyflaysid "Misogyny in the Workplace" specialist ("Writersklok") *Dr. Bartholomew Grahsrihajul ("Dethcamp") *Dr. Alsajahb Fifborgiltk ("Dethvanity") *Dr. Fsmilejera Irlelwoll - Human relations and masturbation expert ("Going Downklok") *Dr. Commander Vernmim Chuntspinkton - Show-business credits and interpersonal relations expert ("Dethdinner") Comic books *Dr. Feldmar Quintelepistissint - Food expert and dietician to the stars (Dethklok #1) * Dr. Amon Skagerakk Fredrickshaven – Black magic expert ("Dethtroll"), (Dethklok #2) Trivia *In many episodes of Season 3, the Tribunal do not make an appearance, nor do they comment on Dethklok's latest activities. It is possible that this is due to the recent activities of Salacia and the mind controlled General Crozier (meaning Salacia, Orlaag, Crozier, and Stampingston are possibly too busy to hold/attend Tribunal meetings). In more recent episodes the Tribunal has once again become active, closely monitoring Dethklok activities while Salacia prepares to initiate the Falconback project. *In season 2 the faces on the wall are switched out with new people and in season 3 onward there are no faces. This is presumably because these were not actually members but instead a panel of experts present to give their insight. *If one looks very carefully one can see the progression of the Tribunal membership. In the first season there are eight members; Mr. Salacia, General Crozier, Cardinal Ravenwood, Senator Stampingston, and four unnamed members. In the second season there are three new members; Vater Orlaag (presumably to replace Ravenwood), one new member to the left of Vater Orlaag,and one new member to the far right. In the third season there are four more new unnamed members; one on the far left, one to the left of Vater Orlaag, one to the far right and one second from the far right, and in season four there is no change to the Tribunal's roster. This makes the total number of Tribunal members fifteen. *What happened to the replaced unnamed members is unknown, although it may involve some sort of rotating membership. *Some of the unnamed Tribunal member designs appear to be recycled from old Tribunal experts. *It is likely that the eight men on the monitors in season one and the new men on the monitors in season two are additional experts brought in to give advice on the meetings. *Many of the recurring unnamed members change their clothing as the seasons change as opposed to the named members who always wear the same clothing to the meetings. *Most of the experts have nonsensical names, it is not always obvious because of the way their name is spoken or because their made to sound exotic. Others are less than obvious puns. Brendon Small has admitted some of the names were made up when he randomly mashed his hands on the keyboard just to see if voice actor Mark Hamill would be able to pronounce the results. Gallery tribu3.png|The Tribunal's screen in Season 3 Tribu4.png|Tribunal's screen in Season 4 Category:Organizations Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Enemies of Dethklok Category:Tribunal